Strangers
by the-blossom-and-the-bee
Summary: Dean and Castiel meet on the subway as strangers. After hitting it off they start something a little more. Destiel fluff. Marked as complete, but there may be more added later on.


**A/N: Pretty basic Destiel fluff. You know. I obviously don't own Dean, Cas, or New York City. **

**Please review! I'm thinking there may be more to this floating around in my brain but it would be so much more fun to write if people want it! So reviews pretty please!**

**I love every single one of you for reading this. You're quite lovely!**

* * *

Castiel Novak flipped over another page of his novel and continued reading. In his peripheral vision Cas noticed someone sit down beside him. That was common on the crowded subway. Cas paid the man no mind, as usual. Usually, the other person respected the silence and let Castiel read in peace.

Today was different.

"What are you reading?"

Castiel stuck his finger in between the pages to mark his page and tried not to let his annoyance show on his face.

"Slaughter-House Five. By Kurt Vonnegut," Cas turned the book so the stranger could see the cover.

"Hmm. It's good. Have you read Breakfast of Champions?"

Surprised at the literacy of the stranger, Castiel lifted his eyes. He met the greenest pair of eyes he's ever seen.

"Umm," Cas' mind was suddenly blank as he gazed into the stranger's emerald eyes, tanned face, and gelled dark blonde hair.

The stranger raised his eyebrows expectantly. He smiled gently at Castiel.

Suddenly the train pulled to a stop and the handsome stranger rose from his place.

"This is my stop," and without so much as a goodbye the man had disappeared onto the platform.

Castiel stared after him. As quickly as the man had waltzed into Cas' life he strolled out of it.

* * *

The next day the subway cars were so crowded that Castiel read while standing.

"I see you finished Slaughter-House Five," a deep voice murmured over Cas' shoulder.

Castiel's head whipped around. A pair of jewel-toned green eyes filled Cas' field of vision.

"Last night. I started The Time Machine."

"I haven't read that one. You'll have to let me know how it is," the stranger told him.

Castiel's stomach warmed at the promise of seeing each other again.

"I will," he replied with a gentle smile. A comfortable silence settled over the pair.

"What are you reading?" Castiel prompted.

"Well I've been working on East of Eden for about six months but I keep stopping to read other things. So currently I've been reading Emma."

Cas laughed, unaware of how it affected the stranger beside him, "I know what that's like. Emma is good. It's not my favorite Austen but still good. Have you read Persuasion?"

The train pulled to a stop.

"See you again," The stranger reversed through the crowd and vanished.

* * *

Thursday afternoon on his commute home from work Castiel intentionally watched the mass on the subway for bright green eyes and a chiseled jaw.

Someone shoulder through the throng, jostled by the crowd.

Castiel looked up, beaming.

"Were you waiting for me?" the stranger raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Were you coming to find me?" Castiel shot back.

Grinning, the stranger seated himself next to Castiel.

"Want some?" the stranger held out a muffin, "it's peanut butter."

Cas nodded so the stranger broke the muffin in half, handing Castiel a piece.

"Oh my goodness, this is delicious. Did you make this?"

The stranger nodded, "they're really easy."

"I'm not so sure, I'm not much of a cook,"

"I could teach you," the stranger answered offhandedly.

Cas gaped at the man next to him, amazed at how casual he was being.

"What?" the man asked, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

Cas looked away shyly and mumbled under his breath, "you're probably better looking than a ghost."

"Thanks," the stranger whispered back.

Castiel bit his lip. He hadn't been expecting the stranger to hear him.

The subway paused at the stop. The stranger put a hand on Cas' shoulder and squeezed before disappearing.

Castiel pulled his book out of his bag. He noticed a slip of paper in his shirt pocket. He pulled out the folded piece of paper and inspected it.

_Meet me at the boathouse at Prospect_

_Park at six p.m. on Saturday for dinner_

_if you can. Hope to see you again._

_\- Dean Winchester_

Dean Winchester. His name was Dean Winchester. Castiel pictured his strong jaw, his perfect eyes, and his soft, blonde hair.

Castiel smiled at the note. He couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

Castiel didn't see Dean the next day. He had the day off from work but he almost took the subway around the city anyways just to see the stranger.

He decided he should try to not be too pathetic.

It seemed like an eternity before it was 5:30 on Saturday evening. Castiel had spent a majority of the afternoon prepping himself to look his best. He was pretty sure he had changed his outfit over a dozen times. Finally he settled on a crisp, white button-up and black necktie, to look like he made an effort. a worn pair of jeans, so he doesn't seem like he's trying too hard, and his favorite khaki trench coat.

Thirty minutes before six, Cas locked up his apartment and strolled slowly towards the park. The sun was floating gently towards the horizon, letting a chill settle over the city and casting short shadows on the ground. The walk was only a few miles and Castiel reached the park with time to spare.

Prospect Park was a big or as well-known as Central Park, but it was a bit less crowded, much prettier, and, in Castiel's opinion, more romantic. But that may have been due to his having a date with a very attractive man that evening.

"Hey!" Cas heard a deep voice shouting his name, suddenly realizing that he knew Dean's name but Dean didn't know his.

Castiel's eyes caught Dean's and he smiled a smile that reached his eyes.

As Cas approached the man he called out, "It's Castiel, by the way."

"Castiel," Dean spoke softly, letting the feel of the name roll over his tongue, "it's perfect."

Shyly, Cas smiled.

"Are you ready to go? I thought we could take a boat ride while we eat." Dean gestured to a small rowboat, bobbing at the bank.

Castiel stepped in first, with Dean's hand gracing his lower back. Dean placed a cooler that Cas hadn't noticed before in the bottom of the boat before stepping in himself. He picked up the oars, rowed a few strokes and paused. Dean removed his constricting leather jacket, revealing tanned, strong arms, and continued rowing.

The two men chatted amicably. Cas told Dean about his job as a graphic designer, his black lab, Goose, and his coffee mug collection. In turn, Dean shared about growing up in Kansas, owning a restaurant and bar, and…

"In my free time I like to stalk strangers on the subway."

Castiel let out a laugh, "so is this something you do a lot then?" He asked with a smirk.

"Never."

Dean bored into Castiel's eyes.

"You know, since you own a restaurant, I expect this dinner to be exceptional."

"It will be," Dean popped open the cooler and pulled out two cardboard containers, handing one to his date. Then he pulled out a paper sack brimming with crispy fries, and two beers.

"There are balsamic basil burgers with bacon and apple slices, maple sweet potato fries, and beer."

"Cheers," the two men clinked their bottles together.

Castiel lifted his burger to his mouth and took a bite.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed.

"What?" Dean asked, worried.

"This is amazing," Cas took another huge bite. "So good," he mumbled.

"Here, you've got a little-" Dean pointed to Cas' chin before leaning forward and swiping the sauce off his face.

* * *

Three hours later, Dean and Castiel meandered up the street towards Cas' apartment under the gleam of streetlights.

"I'm glad you weren't freaked out by being asked out by a complete stranger," Dean beamed down Castiel.

"Well, I'm glad you asked out a complete stranger."

At Castiel's door, the two stopped, facing each other.

"Til next time," Dean squeezed Castiel's upper arm.


End file.
